


Dressed for the Job

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dress kink, Dresses, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost and Theo are on a job and Theo gets jealous.(CIA/Mafia AU)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> Hi so welcome to the first installment of the CIA/Mafia!AU Nebula and I have about these two.
> 
> Ghost works for the CIA while Theo is the Mafia boss that Ghost's agency is trying to nail down.
> 
> Little does the agency know that Theo is nailing down Ghost on a regular basis.

“Hey Ghost?” Theo called out, grimacing as he looked at himself in the mirror. This stuffy suit was going to drive him nuts by the time they were done eating and he knew it. Sighing heavily, he let his hands drop from adjusting the stupid neck thingy. What was that part even fucking called? It was useless regardless. “Ghost?” He called out again, not hearing any movement from the other side of the apartment. Still not hearing anything, he grew a little concerned and finally turned away from the mirror to go track down the other. Poking his head into the bedroom, he was surprised to find it empty. Ghost’s day clothes were spread out on the bed but no sign of the other in the room. The dress was still on the bed even. Heels were at the end of the bed. “Babe?” He called out again, walking into the room. “Gho-”

“For fucks sake, Theo!” Ghost finally responded, his voice muffled from behind the attached bathroom door. The door cracked open and Ghost poked his head from the bathroom.

“Whoa.” Theo whistled as soon as he saw the makeup on Ghost’s face. “You uhh...didn’t know you knew how to do makeup.” He stuttered out, stunned by the way his boyfriend looked. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his suit a bit and glanced to the clock by his bed before shaking his head quickly. No. Focus. They didn’t have time to fool around. “What’s the holdup? And why are you hiding?” He made to step closer to the door but Ghost immediately panicked and slammed the door shut. “Ghost?” 

“Don-Don’t come any closer. Just leave the bedroom would you? I need to finish getting dressed.” 

“You’re acting really weird.” Theo sighed, disobeying the request immediately as he walked over to the door and tried the handle. Of course it was locked. “Baaaaaabe. Is something wrong? Do you want me to bring you the dress to the door?” When he didn’t get a response, he tried the handle again and yelped as the door flung open. He stumbled back and froze, his jaw dropping as he saw the entirety of Ghost’s body. “Uhh...that’s uhh...wow.” He stuttered, his eyes trailing up and down Ghost’s lithe body. He had not been prepared for the other to go all out for this evening job. 

The hair-do? Sure. The make-up? Pleasant surprise. But the lingerie? How was he supposed to keep his hands off the other during the night? 

“You’re staring.” Ghost finally bit out, crossing his arms over his stomach self consciously. 

“Hard not to.” Theo breathed out, stepping up to him again and gently pulled at his arms to get him to stop hiding. “You look gorgeous in this. Not that you don’t any other day but this is...green really is a nice color on you. But uhh..why are you wearing it?” He asked, trailing both his hands down Ghost’s side. 

“Melody told me it was something that completed the look.” Ghost said bitterly, his cheeks turning pink as he shivered. Theo’s hands felt nice on his sides like that. “Don’t get any funny ideas, Theo. We have a job to complete tonight.” Reaching his hands towards the other’s wrists, he grabbed them and gently shoved them off. He missed the heat of them already but they had a job to do and if he let this continue, they’d never get out of Theo’s penthouse. “I’m starting to think she just wanted me to make a fool of myself.” He moved away from Theo, knowing he had the other’s full attention and couldn’t help the small snort he made when he heard Theo cough behind him. “Give me like, five more minutes and I should be ready to go.” Grabbing the dress and the heels, he turned back to head into the bathroom but found Theo still blocking his path. “Theo.” He warned, raising an eyebrow up at the other as he didn’t get out of his way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theo’s hands raise and move towards his sides and he quickly stepped back and out of his reach. “Not now. We don’t have time.”

“And you think I’m going to be able to focus when I know you look like this UNDER the dress? Ghost, this is going to be torture for me.” Theo whined, letting his hands drop. “Are you sure this wasn’t just some evil plot to get ME to make a fool of myself tonight?”

“I doubt she would have thought that through.” Ghost rolled his eyes as he slipped past Theo quickly. “I’ll be done in a second.” He called back as he disappeared back into the bathroom with his items. He heard the groaned replied and laughed, shutting the door behind him.

Theo, trying to formulate how he was going to survive the night knowing what his boyfriend had on underneath that dress, sat heavily on the end of the bed and waited for the other to reappear so he could try and convince him that the job wasn’t worth it and that they should just stay home instead. As soon as he heard the door reopen, he was perking up and opening his mouth only for him to stop and just stare instead. Finally, he flopped back onto the bed with a pained groan. “I’m not gonna last the entire night with you looking like this.”

“What?” Ghost put a hand on the doorframe, pulling one leg up so he could adjust the strap on one heel before setting it down and testing it. Satisfied, he made his way over to the bed with a grin. “Didn’t know this would be your downfall, Theo.”

“Babe, I am literally trying to think of the worst things on the planet right now just so I don’t pop a boner.”

Snorting, Ghost smacked his thigh lightly and leaned over him. “You can help me take all this off later.”

“NOT helping.”

“Not right now, no.” Ghost snickered, reaching his hands down to tug on Theo’s arms to pull him up. “Come one. We gotta get going.” He tugged harder on the limp weight of his, insanely heavy with muscle, boyfriend who was trying his best not to even LOOK at Ghost. “You know, I tried to look somewhat nice for you.” He muttered, huffing as he finally let go of Theo’s hands so the man fell back onto the bed. That seemed to get Theo’s attention as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked Ghost up and down. 

“For me?”

“Partially.” Ghost shrugged, tossing his hair over his shoulder with a grin when he saw Theo’s eyes zero in on the motion. “You really aren’t going to last the entire night are you?”

“Fuck no.” Theo growled, getting up off the bed and slid his arms around Ghost’s waist. “Are you suuuurrreee we have to go do this?”

“If we wanna keep the trail, yes.” Ghost slipped his arms up around Theo’s neck and leaned up to press a chaste kiss against his lips. There was a hum against his lips and the arms around him tightened slightly. “Theo.” He murmured, breaking the kiss. “Later. I promise.” Managing to get the other’s arms off of him, Ghost stepped back and looked around the room. “Where did my jacket go?” He asked absently as he moved around to peek into the closet for it. 

“It’s by the front door.” Theo said, his eyes roving over Ghost’s form again before he shook his head and forced himself to not go after the other. “As you said, we should get going.” He opened the bedroom door and waited for Ghost to walk through it, not able to help himself before he tapped Ghost’s behind as he passed.

The punch to the gut was worth it.

The party? Not worth it. 

If Theo had to watch anyone else get close to Ghost, he was going to lose it. He’d managed to stick next to the other most of the night, trying to keep his arm linked with the other’s but more often than not, Ghost was pulled away by some grubby middle salaryman for a chat. As much as he was enjoying how Ghost looked in that dress, it was starting to aggravate Theo that other people were enjoying it too. At least no one else knew what was underneath it. But if that person didn’t get their hand off Ghost’s shoulder any time soon, the garment underneath would be revealed and just the thought started to make Theo irate yet again. 

So he did what he usually did best.

Cause a problem.

“Excuse me.” Theo purred, slipping up to the other side of Ghost and slipped an arm around his waist easily. Ghost didn’t protest, leaning into Theo a bit which got the message through loud and clear. “I’m gonna interrupt here and let you know this one is taken.” He gave the man a cold smile, tightening his hold on Ghost’s waist gently. He felt the other shiver slightly and he glanced down at him to find him looking straight into his wine glass intently. Amused, Theo leaned into him and put his chin on top of his head while looking down at the other man who was now very red in the face and backing away with a grumble. “Damn, Sunshine.” He chuckled, pulling away a bit to look at Ghost. “Are you playing another game of trying to get me pissed off or what?”

“Not intentionally. He was annoying me though so I figured if I got your attention enough you’d come get me.” Ghost casually sipped at his wine, leaning against Theo’s side comfortably. “I got a little bit of information out of him but nothing to really work with. Wouldn’t give me anything unless I gave him something in return.” He murmured into his glass, knowing only Theo would be able to hear him. He got a hum in response, knowing he was heard and he smiled a bit into the glass before he tipped his head back and downed the rest of it. “We’ve still got a few hours left.” And he parted from Theo’s side, hearing Theo huff in irritation as he sauntered away.

“Later. Later later later.” Theo muttered, quietly going after his counterpart as he made his way to the bar. He quickly ordered himself something before his eyes wandered to Ghost and he nearly choked as he saw he was already chatting someone else up. 

With a SMILE?! 

The cheesiest smile he’s ever seen on the other but still. It made him pout slightly and nearly miss his drink being handed to him. Ghost was going to either make him drag him to a secluded room before they even left the party or the entire job was going to be botched because of Theo’s jealousy. 

Which came first was going to be the guess.

.

.

.

.

JEALOUSY

Jealousy wins. Theo let out a slow breath through his nose, watching Ghost get yet another hand on his waist. Who did these people think they were? Touching something that wasn’t theirs? Well, Ghost didn’t belong to anyone per say but only he should be touching Ghost like that dammit. Making sure not to crush the glass in his hand, Theo took a large swig from it before looking at the person who was still talking to him. What was he talking about again? Something about offshore accounts. Whatever. He wasn’t interested. His gaze drifted back to Ghost and he felt the tension on the glass in his hand get worse and he had to put it down before he broke it. That hand was getting far too low for his liking. Quickly excusing himself, he stalked over to the group that was near Ghost and he quickly put his arm around the lithe man and pulled him HARD away from the group.

“Theo!” Ghost gasped, squirming slightly at the rough treatment. “What the fuck?” He finally got Theo’s arm off of him as they exited into a hall and glared up at the other. “What is WRONG with you?! I was getting valuable information out of them!”

“By letting them touch you? Were you going to let them stick it down your dress too?” Theo spat, glaring at Ghost who was trying to tug the dress down to fix it before straightening up to fix his hair. 

“Stick what down my dress?” Ghost huffed, deeming his hair fine as it didn’t feel too wildly out of place. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring straight at Theo now. “This is a fucking job, Theo. That little stunt you just pulled could have ruined everything.”

“Better me doing that than have them drag you off when I’m not looking.” Theo growled, tapping his foot angrily. “This was a bad idea. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to let you come.”

“It’s my assignment. You didn’t have a choice in it. You only got involved because you had a special invite to this.” 

“And now I’m regretting bringing you along! Look at you! Letting other people touch you willingly. You’re smiling at other men. You let that-that floozy put her hand on your thigh earlier. You’ve been batting your eyelashes at every person you’ve held a conversation with an-”

Ghost put a finger up on Theo’s lips with a heavy sigh. “You’re jealous.” He said softly, watching Theo’s eyes flick between his finger and eyes a few times before settling on his eyes. “I’m sorry for making you upset but this is a job, Theo. We both know the consequences of these types of things.” He pulled his hand away but Theo reached up and laced their fingers together to keep him close. “We have to go back in there.” He murmured, not taking his hand away.

Sighing, Theo tugged him closer until their chests were touching and gave him a deep kiss. He didn’t break it until he felt Ghost tapping at his chest, breaking it off with a gasp. “Later?” Theo rumbled, pressing closer to press a wet kiss to Ghost’s ear who let out a soft noise.

“Later.” Ghost agreed, swallowing thickly as he pulled away finally. He could feel the heat high on his cheeks and he had to take a few deep breaths to get his heart back on track before he straightened up again. “Hopefully sooner.” He muttered, brushing past Theo to head back into the party.

Theo just grinned, trailing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boink in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GOT S O OUTTA HAND IM SO SORRY

The party was a little more bearable after that. Only a little. Ghost stuck closer to Theo and it turns out that was a better way to get information out of drunk people. A cute couple who were willing to bat their eyes at others got people talking to them easily. 

But damn Theo was grateful it was over. And by the looks of it, so was Ghost. He had started limping a bit towards the end, mentioning something about the heels starting to hurt his feet. The relieved sigh the man had let out when they got into the car sounded damn near pleasured. Theo laughed at him for the noise more out of surprise than anything, deciding getting home as soon as possible would do them both some good. 

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Theo had Ghost pinned to the nearest wall and was burying his face into the other’s neck, pressing kisses up and down it slowly. The whine he got in response was exactly what he was hoping for. 

The jabbing into his side however, was not.

“What?” Theo pulled away, pouting down at the other before he took in the disheveled look on Ghost. There was an adorable blush high on his cheeks but whether that was still an effect from the copious amounts of wine he had or the treatment Theo just gave him was up for debate.

“Can I at least get out of the heels first before you accost me?” Ghost sighed, raising an eyebrow at his ever eager boyfriend. “Please?”

“Fine fine.” Theo sighed, backing off the other who just stared at him. “Whaaaaat?”

“I did say you could help me out of everything later right? I’m cashing in on that now.” Ghost said, grinning as he lifted up a leg slowly. He watched as Theo zeroed in on the movement, knowing the dress slid to reveal his thigh thanks to the side slit on it. “Want to give me a hand?”

Theo moved before he was even done speaking and grasped the other’s ankle gently as he knelt down to slowly undo the straps on the heels. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his calf lightly, peeking a glance up at the other before he set his leg down. There was a small hiss and he looked up quickly in concern.

“Heels suck.” Was the pained reply, a grimace on Ghost’s face now. He was trying not to put all his weight on the one foot as the pain shot up his leg.

Snorting, Theo grabbed his other leg and quickly took the other heel off before standing up. “Then we just gotta get you off them.” He grinned, stepping into Ghost’s space and slipped his hands under his thighs. “One...two...up!” He lifted Ghost easily, grinning as the other flailed for a second before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “There we go!” He grinned up at him, adjusting the other’s legs so they could slide around his waist even with the tight dress bunching up a bit. There was a huffed laugh before lips found their way to his neck. “Oi oi oi, that’s cheating!”

“Never set rules for this.” Ghost murmured, trailing his lips up to Theo’s jaw and then back to his ear to press a light bite just under it. The rumbling noise he got in return made him smile. “Bedroom.” He reminded, tapping Theo’s shoulder gently to get him moving. If he didn’t get them both moving they’d never get anywhere.

One grumble and maybe ten seconds later, Theo was gently tossing Ghost down onto the bed before reaching up to lose his jacket that fell to the ground at the end of the bed. Ghost had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking up at him with a small smile, lifting a leg up again to press his foot against Theo’s chest. 

“Quite the challenge being issued from you.” Theo raised an eyebrow as he caught the other’s ankle again. A hum floated up to him and he leaned down, wrapping Ghost’s leg around his waist as he crawled up the other. A hand slid up the thigh around his waist up to the slit side of the dress and up further to mess with the straps of the panties Ghost had on. He picked at it and let it snap against Ghost’s hip with a grin on his lips. “Are you sure all of this wasn’t just some ploy to get laid tonight?”

“Mostly.” Ghost said, leaning back onto the bed again and raised his arms up to wrap them around Theo’s shoulders. “I did kind of want to look nice for you.” 

Taken aback slightly, Theo paused before he let out a groan. “Killing me. You are literally going to kill me one of these days.” He leaned down and kissed him, pressing further down onto him. There was a quiet, muffled ‘mmph’ noise against his lips and he chuckled, parting his lips to run his tongue along Ghost’s lips. Immediately he was given access and he slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, feeling the shudder run through the other’s body. Oh this was going to be fun if Ghost was already this worked up. 

But he knew he could get him even more riled. Sliding his free hand up Ghost’s body up to his neck, he gently wrapped his fingers around his throat with a small amount of pressure and paused for a second as he waited for any sign of discomfort. When there wasn’t any, he grinned and broke the kiss to lean back a bit to get a look at the other under him. 

Hazy blue eyes slowly focused on him, a lazy smile curling on Ghost’s lips now before he managed to rasp out a sentence. “Thought you’d be moving a bit quicker after all that show.” He raised a hand up to Theo’s shirt and messed with a button before bringing his other hand up to undo them all slowly. “I would really like to get out of the dress at some point, love.” He added, glancing down at his dress before he looked back up at the other. “As cute as it is, it’s starting to scratch at my skin like this.”

Laughing, Theo pulled his hands away from Ghost entirely before wrapping his hands around the other’s wrists to pull him up again. “Okay okay, Princess.” He teased, dodging a punch to the arm quickly. He slipped his arms around to Ghost’s back, knowing there were laces back there and started fumbling with them to get them loose. Being pressed close again, he had access to the other’s neck and was quick to place his lips on it to press slow kisses up to his ear before he nipped at it gently. He got a gasped moan and Ghost’s head tipped back, giving him more room to start really making marks all over. Feeling the dress finally slacken around Ghost’s chest, he made quick work on pushing it down before he pulled back to push Ghost down onto the bed. Once he got the other where he wanted, Theo sat up slightly and tugged the dress down Ghost’s body carefully. He knew that if he were to wreck the dress in ANY way, he’d be DEAD. 

“Wow, being smart for once.” Ghost chuckled, arching his back to help Theo wiggle the dress off of him. As soon as it was off, he reached his arms up and tugged Theo down to kiss him. “Thank you.” He murmured against his lips, biting at his lower lip gently.

Groaning, Theo’s eyes slipped shut and he pressed further into Ghost before his hands went up to the other’s sides. He slid his palms up and down, letting them catch against the lingerie as he moved. The thought of taking a few pictures crossed his mind but he quickly squashed those down as he knew the moment he mentioned it Ghost would be kicking him out to sleep on the couch for the night. Shaking those thoughts away, he nipped roughly at Ghost’s throat just to hear the moan he could elicit from his smaller partner. A hand was immediately in his hair and he knew he was on the right path.

Next thing he needed to do was to rid himself of his own clothes because they were starting to get in the way. Ripping himself away from the other, he hopped off the bed and practically tore at his shirt buttons to get the annoying piece of fabric off of him. He stumbled trying to get his pants off and he heard the snort come from Ghost. Turning his head to face the other, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the male. His once perfectly curled hair was spread out on the bedding, his lipstick smeared (how the hell is his eyeshadow still in place?), his neck was already blooming with red marks, and there was quite the noticeable bulge in the panties. 

Clearing his throat, Ghost teasingly moved a hand down to toy with the hem of the panties and watched Theo’s reaction. The widening eyes and swallow made him grin. “Still got your pants on, Theo.” He purred, arching a bit as his hand slid further down to cup himself and he let out a small noise. “Or are you just gonna watch?”

“Only if I can film it.” Theo said with a grin, his eyes snapping up to Ghost’s face as he finally hopped out of his pants and tossed them aside. Practically diving back onto the bed, Theo batted Ghost’s hand away and replaced it with his own. 

Ghost arched, head tipped back as he let out a moan, and reached a hand up to thread it through Theo’s hair. He was getting a little impatient. He’d spent all night waiting for Theo to pull him aside and mess him up and now he was being made to wait even longer. Sliding a leg up, he put it over Theo’s hip and used it as leverage to pull his hips up a bit with another low moan. “C’mon, Theo.” He whined, pouting up at him batting his eyelashes at him.

Blinking a few times, Theo stared at him before he gave him a squeeze and grinned wickedly at the noise he got in return. “Your mascara waterproof, Sunshine?” He asked, moving his hand in slow circles and enjoyed the panting whines he was getting out of the other.

“What?” Ghost gasped, biting down on his lip as Theo pressed harder. His thighs were already shaking and he was trying his best not to buck his hips. “Why?”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Theo hummed, pulling his hand away as he sat back on his knees to look down at Ghost. Glancing over at the bedside drawer and then down at Ghost, he sighed and leaned back down to wrap his arms around Ghost. “Hold on tight.” He murmured, waiting until Ghost did so with a confused look on his face. As soon as he had a good grip, he lifted the other up and moved the two of them up to the top of the bed, letting go of him as soon as he did so to reach into the bedside table drawer quickly. As soon as he grabbed the bottle of lube, he shut the drawer and tossed the bottle down next to Ghost’s shoulder before he turned his attention on the other fully. He watched those pretty blue eyes watch his every move before settling back on his face with an impatient glare in them. “I know I know.” He chuckled, dipping down to press a chaste kiss against Ghost’s lips. 

“Could’ve been a lot faster with all of this you know.”

“Someone’s bratty tonight.” Theo snorted, leaning back to have a better visual on what he was doing as he slid his hands down to Ghost’s hips to slip his fingers under the panties and started to pull them down slowly. “Leg.” He murmured, waiting for Ghost to lift a leg so he could slide them all the way off. He tossed them aside and looked down to where they used to bed, licking his lips before throwing a glance up at Ghost.

“Theo, I swear to God if you tease me any more-” Ghost broke off with a moan as Theo slid his mouth around his dick quickly. His hands flew up to grip at Theo’s shoulders as he tried his hardest not to buck his hips up into the heat surrounding him. “Fuck fuck-you jerk!” He whined, pulling his legs up to cage Theo in between his thighs. He got a groaned response which did not help his predicament and he bucked up with a gasp, squirming when hands came up to his hips and pushed them down firmly. 

As soon as he had Ghost’s hips secured down with one hand, Theo pulled back his other hand to blindly reach for the bottle of lube he had tossed early. Finally finding it, he looked up at the other and gave him a wink, chuckling at the whine he got out of him. Uncapping the bottle somehow, he slowly slid his other hand off of Ghost’s hip so he could squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. Bobbing his head slowly to distract the other, he slipped a finger in carefully. The hitched breath above him made him pause and glance up, watching Ghost shiver, before he started pushing his finger in and out slowly. Building up a rhythm of bobbing his head and moving his finger, he waited until he felt Ghost relax enough before he slipped another finger in. That got a sharp gasp from the other under him and if Theo could smile right now, he’d be grinning. Slowly, he prepared Ghost for what was to come next while keeping the other’s hips pressed down onto the bed and bobbing his head. 

Theo had a hunch that Ghost was getting closer as the other had started squirming more and more and his moans were getting a lot breathier before a hand was suddenly gripping his hair tightly and tugging. Knowing that was the signal to pull off, Theo pulled his mouth away and stilled his hand as he watched Ghost gasp and squirm.

“You know you could have just come. It would have been more than fine with me.” Theo rasped out, clearing his throat before he rested his head against Ghost’s quivering thigh. 

Sucking in a breath, Ghost blew it out harshly and glared down at him. “And you know we wouldn’t be doing anything else.” He huffed, letting his arms fall to the sides before he pouted and wiggled his hips. “Keep going.”

Snorting, Theo gave a quick kiss to his thigh before shuffling a bit to sit on his knees again. “As you wish.” He hummed, dipping down to kiss Ghost deeply as he started moving his fingers again. Much to his delight, he got a moan against his lips. He kept at it until Ghost seemed to get frustrated with him again and he pulled back to speak. “Ready?”

“More than.” Ghost gasped, one hands balling up the sheets next to them while the other was reaching down to grip his erection firmly. 

Quick to move, Theo pulled his hand away and nudged at Ghost’s legs to get him to spread them a bit further, grinning when the other immediately did it without complaint. Grabbing the bottle again, Theo squeezed some onto his palm before reaching down to slick himself up with a groan. He watched a leg come into view just in time to have a foot press against his chest and shove him hard. Yelping, Theo fell backwards and stared up at Ghost in surprise as the other straddled his hips. “Hey now!” Theo pouted, drawing his legs up slightly behind Ghost. “What was that for?”

“Can’t really see me if I’m underneath.” Ghost hummed, reaching down to grab the other’s dick as he positioned himself above him. Taking in a deep breath, he bit his lip and lowered himself down. Whining, he arched his back and slowly rolled his hips down until he was fully down on the other. “God...goddammit. This never changes.” He gasped, planting both his hands on Theo’s chest as he bent over slightly and moved his hips in small motions. He felt Theo buck up slightly with a strained noise and he glared up at him. “No.”

“Lemme be in charge, Baby.” Theo panted, squirming slightly as that was all he could do with Ghost’s full weight pinning him down. Pressing up as much as he could, hips leaving the bed which made Ghost’s eyes widen and a surprised noise escaped him. “C’moooon. I wanted to be in charge tonight.”

“If-If i let y-you,” Ghost paused, his mouth dropping open as he moaned. “Fuck...if i let you keep charge, it’d take all fucking night for you to fuck me properly.” He tossed his hair back as he straightened up and placed his hands behind him on Theo’s thighs for leverage. Rolling his hips a little faster, he started up a rhythm he could keep easily while still being in control.

But control was something Theo wasn’t fond of losing and soon after, there were hands firmly on his hips and holding him in place. Ghost cracked open an eye to see what he was up to before the other snapped open in shock as Theo started thrusting upwards into him rapidly. Nails dug into Theo’s thighs as Ghost held on tightly, not able to move with Theo holding him like this. 

“How’s this for taking all night?” Theo grunted, slowing down to just grind up into Ghost who moaned loudly and squirmed, hands flying down to his wrists to grip them tightly. Once he got Ghost fully down on him again, he grinned up at him wickedly.

Dazed, Ghost’s head lolled to the side before he blearily looked down at the other and whined, closing his eyes again. “Theo please.” He whimpered, rocking his hips minutely. “Stop teasing me.”

“Awww, Sunshine. I would never tease you.” Theo was still grinning, loosening his grip on Ghost’s hips a bit to let the other move better. A flash of heat swept through him at the feeling and he groaned, watching Ghost move slowly. “Gettin tired of being on top?” He asked, noticing the subtle tremors that weren’t attributed to being close. Those he knew well. The nodding he got in return answered him well enough and he shuffled his legs closer before coaxing Ghost to rest back against them. “Now can I take over?” He hummed, smiling as Ghost just nodded quickly. “You got it, babe.” Quickly, he got Ghost underneath him and got his legs wrapped around his waist. “Hold on tight.” He purred, grabbing both of the other’s wrists and pinned them above his head. 

Not able to protest before it happened, Ghost just squeezed his legs and looked up at Theo with a lopsided smile. “Little redundant if you won’t even let me do-” He was cut off by his own choked off moan as Theo started rapidly thrusting into him again. His back arched and a hoarse scream tore through him.

Not one to pass up the opportunity when it was presented to him, Theo leaned down and latched his mouth onto the other’s throat and bit roughly, garnering another scream out of Ghost who’s back finally fell back against the bed. Keeping a tight grip on his wrists, Theo continued to attack the other’s neck harshly. Knowing full well he was going to get yelled at later for it but for now, he just wanted to leave as many bruises as he possibly could. Shifting his hands, he pinned Ghost’s wrists down with one hand while he trailed the other down to the other’s dick and gripped it tightly. He grinned, pressing his teeth against Ghost’s neck as he got a pained groan from the action. There was some squirming, albeit half hearted, from the other before he finally settled back down and pushed his hips up in a silent beg.

“Mmm?” Theo purred, nuzzling his neck gently. “Want something?”

“Theo, I swear to fucking god if you do not make me come in the next MINUTE you will be sleeping on the couch.” Ghost’s tone was bordering on angry but there was a hint of desperation in the back of it. 

Snorting, Theo pulled his head back to look at him with amusement plain on his face. “Ghost, this is my place. You can’t make me do that.”

“I can and I will and you know it.” Ghost spat, bucking his hips again and groaned as he managed to get some amount of friction. 

Boy did Theo know it. It has happened twice and he’s still not entirely sure HOW. Rolling his eyes, he nestled his face back down into the crook of the other’s neck and licked a line up it before finding his lips to give him a quick kiss. “Fine fine.” He murmured, placing one more kiss on his lips before he started to thrust shallowly at first. Watching Ghost’s face go from angry and desperate to relaxed and open was always a fun time, making his heart skip a beat before he pushed the mushy feelings aside and really amped up the movements. It wasn’t long before he had Ghost screaming again, panting and moaning out pleas for him to move _harder faster_ until he got a choked out 

“ _FUCK_ ” Ghost’s eyes snapped open, chest heaving as he tried to get a full breath as Theo started pounding into him and jerking him off at the same time. “Fuck fuck oh shi-TheoooOO!” He broke off just as his back arched harshly, his voice catching in his throat as he came. 

Theo removed his other hand from Ghost’s wrist to reach down and grip a hip, giving him a better hold on as he started thrusting erratically. Ghost started whining and squirming, gasping out small phrases as the overstimulation started to catch up with him. Theo felt the band snap and he pushed his hips forward one last time before he practically doubled over Ghost with his face buried in the other’s neck, a low moan ripping through him as he came. The tension lasted a few more seconds, feeling Ghost still tight around him before it was like a switch flipped off on both of them and they both collapsed into a heap onto the bedding. 

Making sure he wasn’t crushing the other, Theo weakly lifted his head to check on him and started chuckling at the fucked out look on Ghost’s face. “You okay?” He panted out, moving up a bit to brush their lips together. He paused as he felt Ghost flinch, a small yelp behind his clenched teeth making him worry before he realized they were still connected and he sucked in a breath before slowly slipping out of the other. He felt the other flinch a few more times before hearing the heavy sigh of relief as he pulled out fully. “Okay, NOW are you okay?”

Ghost snorted, rolling his head a bit to look at Theo fully before smiling softly. “M’fine. Can’t move though.”

“You never can.” Theo teased, stealing a quick kiss before he slid off of him and hopped up off the bed. “Be right back!” He caught his balance before quickly trotting off to the bathroom to grab a towel. He was surprised to find Ghost propped up on his elbows when he got back, raising an eyebrow at him as he crawled back onto the bed to start cleaning his boyfriend up. “Got your strength back fairly quickly. Not like you.” He murmured, catching a kiss when the other dipped his head forward as he started wiping up his crotch and thighs gently.

“Mmm, maybe you didn’t do enough then.” Ghost hummed, smiling against his lips.

“Is that a challenge?” Grinning, Theo tossed the towel off the bed and settled in between Ghost’s thighs again. “Thought you’d be too tired honestly.”

Rolling his eyes, Ghost looped his arms around Theo’s shoulders and pulled him down. “Nap first. Didn’t say I wasn’t exhausted.” He buried his face in Theo’s hair with a sigh, almost immediately falling asleep.

Theo immediately started laughing quietly, burying his face into Ghost’s neck again as he settled in for some sleep as well. He should have expected that honestly. But now he had something to look forward to when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, Theo belongs to Nebula!
> 
> [Wanna see what Ghost was wearing?](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1460/4976/products/19050_Black_Off_the_Shoulder_long_sleeves_Illusion_Prom_Dresses_Side_Slit_Evening_Dresses_1_1024x1024.jpg?v=1571597797) [And what was underneath?](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693537953053671687/747990038993830069/711cF8gC5YL.png)
> 
> [Find me over on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Shugo_Ookami)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, Theo belongs to Nebula!


End file.
